The invention relates to specialty confetti and a unique characteristic achieved through a specific method for its manufacture.
Confetti has often been created from scrap paper such as small round circles from the manufacture of spiral or three-hole punch notebooks or other waste material. Confetti has also been made quickly in large quantities by a traditional method of cutting several sheets of tissue paper with a straight edge paper cutter.
The disadvantages of traditional confetti methods of manufacture are numerous. First, the use of paper scraps such as circles or irregular shapes is limited in design and ease of manufacture. As scraps are not intended to be confetti, they are typically either a standard geometric shape (circle, square, rectangle, triangle) or a completely irregular unidentifiable shape. Further, as scraps are not the intended product, the confetti must be collected from the waste of the manufacture of other goods and packaged as waste or a byproduct. Such a method of manufacture is time consuming and inefficient for rapid mass production of a specific design of confetti.
Confetti manufactured by the use of a straight edge paper cutter limits the shape of the various possible confetti designs to geometric shapes composed of straight lines such as triangles, rectangles, squares and other tetragonal shapes.
As disclosed in pending U.S. U.S. Pat. No. Application No. 08/658,834, which is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, the die-cut confetti disclosed therein focuses on shapes or designs that can be identified by the perimeter edge of the cut-out, such as hearts, bells, stars and circles. These differently shaped confetti display some unusual aerodynamic features and pleasing flight patterns that are not observed with standard confetti.